Don't Waste the Pretty
by Riana Salvatore
Summary: Sequel to Not So Model Behavior. Bailey finds herselrf in a love triangle between her boyfriend of six months and the girl that she found instant chemistry with. Bailey/Jessica also contains Zanice and mentions of Lody and Woodison.


I walked back to my room that I was sharing with Bailey. Normally it would be weird sharing a room with my ex-boyfriend's girlfriend but Bailey was really nice. And she was kind of hot too which made it even easier for me. It would also be different not sharing a room with my sister but I felt like it would be a good kind of different. I spent 17 years living in the same room as my sister. We were used to sharing everything as we had for a number of years: clothes, dolls, Cody. Yes we once shared Cody. Not like that. We were 13, get your minds out of the gutter. In fact I had never done that with any guy.

Bailey walked back into the room and huffed. 'Why does my boyfriend have to be such a lousy, conceited jerk?" She said.

"What's did Cody do?" I asked as I walked over to her.

"I told him that you were going to be staying on the ship and he said that he have to remind you that it would be okay that you weren't with him and he was going to see if he could set you up with somebody." Bailey explained as she lied on her bed. "I wish I could do something to get him to stop this whole thing. Part of me thinks that he wishes that he was still with you."

I began to think before the perfect solution that I would be most pleased with popped into my head. "I have an idea." I said as I whispered something into Bailey's ear.

"That just might work." Bailey said as she smiled at the suggestion. "So, did you know that Zack and Janice are now an item? I didn't think he would ever notice how into him she is. They've actually been named cutest couple as Zanice. I think Cody is also upset that we didn't win that."

"That does have a nice ring to it. Thank god. It's about time. Now I won't have to hear Janice drone about trying to impress him anymore." I said.

"So why don't we try to find Cody and go put our plan into action." Bailey suggested. I most definitely could not wait to put our new plan into action. It would definitely be the most exciting thing that I've done on the entire cruise.

We walked out of our room onto the sky deck, where Cody was working as a towel boy. A towel boy, really? That's the job that he was talking about? I probably made more than him in my brief career as a model. I am so glad that he dumped me. Zack was working the bar and Janice was sitting in front of it. Now Zack had a cool job. Being a bartender is cool until you turn 30 and then suddenly you're a lonely creep that's sole purpose in life is to listen to people's problems and help them find solutions to them. But none of those applied to Zack at all. He was attractive but not really my thing. It was then that Cody noticed the two of us.

"Please don't tell me that you're going to start fighting again." Cody said. "I thought you agree to put all of this behind you."

I swear that there is no one worse at reading girls than Cody.

"Actually." Bailey began. "I can see why you went out with her."

"You can?" Cody asked in confusion probably having absolutely no idea what she meant.

"Yeah she's got these beautiful blonde locks." She said as she ran her hands through my hair "And gorgeous eyes that you could get lost in. And on top of that these plump lips that I just want to kiss. In fact I think I will."

"It was at that moment that Bailey pressed her lips against mine. Our mouths collided in ecstasy. The next thing that we knew, the two of us were full-on making out. Well not full-on but our tongues did dance a little before Bailey pulled away. I could tell that she definitely liked the kiss more than she thought that she would and everything was going according to plan.

"I'm over here." Janice said to Zack across the deck.

"I'm sorry but…" He said as he headed his hands out in front of him. "Have you ever seen anything like that before?"

"Yes I have actually. Jessica is the batty one of us." Janice said. "I've seen her snogging with girls several times."

"She's a vampire? That makes it even hotter." Zack said. "Are you one too?"

"No she likes girls." Janice explained "Neither of us are vampires. And if you need a distraction you always have me to help keep your eyes off of that. I mean it's hard to see with your eyes closed."

The two of them started to make out.

Cody stood there with his mouth hanging open as Bailey and I returned to our room.

"I think we definitely got him." Bailey said as she starting to giggle. "You're a good kisser by the way."

"Thanks, you are too." I said. "But that's not the last that we've seen of him. He should knock on the door, right about…now"

As I finished speaking, there was a sudden knock on the door. Bailey looked at me probably wondering if I was a psychic or something. She opened the door and sure enough Cody was standing there.

"Bailey, what was that about?" He asked.

Before she could answer, I spoke up. "Cody, I am not interested in you. I haven't been the whole time that we've been here. I've moved on and maybe you should do the same because I can that you're clearly not over me."

"What makes you think that I'm not over you?" Cody asked confidently.

"Let's see, you say start by telling your girlfriend that I'm unattractive so she won't feel jealous and you try telling me that she is jealous when she is clearly not. Then you can't except that she's not and you make yourself think that she is and also that I'm jealous of her to the point that we have to fake a fight just to please I have not liked guys since we broke up."

"What?" Cody said. "You're a lesbian?"

"Yes I am." I said. "You were also sort of girly and I was looking for something similar and the first thing that came to mind was a girl. Why do you think I wanted to be a model and live with a bunch of other models? You were my last boyfriend and you will be the last guy that I ever date."

"Okay then." Cody said as he put his hands in his pockets. "But that doesn't exactly give you the right to kiss my girlfriend."

"She kissed me if I remember correctly and we also planned that too because you were being such a bugger." I said. "And if she's your girlfriend, treat her like it! I've seen Zack treat girls better than you treated her. You better make it up to her."

"Wow I'm sorry Bailey. I've been a jerk." Cody said. "How about I make it up to you by taking you out to dinner at Chez Tipton? Or maybe I could cook you something."

"Chez Tipton sounds great." Bailey said. "How could meet there in about thirty minutes."

"Great and Jessica, I'm sorry that you got caught in the middle of all of this. And I was just shocked when I saw you two kiss, I wasn't disgusted. I don't want you to think that I'm homophobic." Cody said.

"I don't." I muttered as he left. I then said to Bailey. "That last part was unnecessary."

"So was that really true?" Bailey asked. "Are you really a lesbian?"

"Yes all of what I said was true. I haven't been with a guy since I broke up with Cody." I said. "And I have been with girls a few times and I crush on you but I don't expect you to choose me over your boyfriend. Now you have a date to prepare for. I got to keep all of my model clothes and I'm sure I can find something that will make him want you and nobody else. When he sees you, he won't even think about getting back together with me."

"You're not going to make me look honky, are you?" She asked.

"No I was just going to give you some clothes and makeup that will accent your best assets. Like for example you have great legs and beautiful eyes." I said. "And have some faith in me, I was able to make Woody look good."

When I was done, Bailey looked as hot as a model. The makeup she wore gave her eyes a smoky look and she wore a purple halter top and black miniskirt that was short enough to show her legs but not short enough to look slutty. I wanted to kiss her again but I figured that that would probably be a one time thing.

"All done" I said as I showed her a mirror.

"Wow I didn't think that I could look like this." Bailey said. "I kind of like it. London's been trying to give me a makeover since Day 1."

"Well I know how to bring out the beauty in people." I bragged. "You better get going."

Bailey went off to Chez Tipton and was sat a table with Cody.

"Wow Bailey you look great. Of course you great every day but this is amazing."

"Thanks Jessica helped me out." Bailey said.

"So I understand why the two of you acted out like that. I was being an idiot." Cody said.

"Can we not talk about that and just get some food. I'm kind of hungry." Bailey said.

"Sure." Cody said as he ordered food for them in fluent French. Bailey had actually wanted to order her own food despite the fact that she liked what Cody had chosen for her. She decided not to bring it up because she didn't want to start a fight. Just a week ago they had a fight over the marriage assignment and almost broke up because of it.

They ate in almost silence, the sounds that could be heard coming from them throughout the whole were chewing sounds.

"So where exactly did you get money for all of this?" Bailey asked.

"I get a pretty good employee discount plus I had London get me some certificates." Cody said.

"London would probably never do that for me." Bailey said.

"Actually she probably would. London likes you even though she is constantly putting you down. She has a strange way of showing friendship." Cody said. "So I was thinking we could head back to my room after we're done here."

"Okay sure." Bailey agreed, expecting them to work on homework like they always did in his room. Every now and then they would cuddle but it didn't happen very often and not at all lately. The intimacy in their relationship had definitely gone down.

The two of them returned to Cody's room where Woody was not. He was probably with Addison, begging for her forgiveness. Bailey knew that she had heard about Woody asking Janice out. Janice actually got the worst of it as she faced the wrath of the tiny girl.

"So do you wanna work on some homework?" Bailey asked.

"Actually I was thinking we could do something different." Cody said as he put on some romantic music. He then pulled Bailey into a kiss and she kissed back but it definitely wasn't the best kiss she had received in the past day. In fact she could still taste my cherry lip gloss. Cody's hand reached for the straps of her top and she pulled away, disgusted.

"Cody I can't do this while I'm still mad at you." Bailey said as she rushed out of the room, leaving Cody. She began to think. '_Why did I want Jessica to be the one doing that? Cody is my boyfriend and Jessica is just my girlf…a kiss that I kissed.'_

She walked back into our room where I was seated on the bed.

"You're back early." I said. "What happened?"

"He wanted me to have sex with him." Bailey said.

"Really? I thought he was better than that. I think you should break up with him. Don't waste the pretty on him. "There are other people that will love you and won't try to pressure you into anything."

"Is one of those people in this room?" Bailey asked.

"There might one." I remarked. "To tell you the truth, Bailey, I didn't think that you and Cody would have lasted much longer anyway."

"Why not?" Bailey asked as she came closer to me.

"Because I don't think you really like guys." I explained. "You've been with guys because you think it's normal and what people expect from you but you don't have to live up to people's expectations when it comes to sexuality. It's okay for you to like girls, Bailey."

"I just don't know what my family would think." Bailey said.

"Don't worry about it." I said. "Don't let anyone tell you who to love. Just know that I'm here and I kind of want you."

"I think I want you too. I don't think I was in love with Cody but I want to know what love is and I want you to show me." Bailey said.

"Only if you stop quoting bad 80s songs." I said as I kissed her. I could tell that she was into it when she kissed me back. She didn't reject me when I tried to remove her top. We spent the night showing our love for each other in a physical manner.

* * *

In the morning, I was in naked in my sleeping Bailey's arms when I the door began to open and Janice walked in.

She gasped when she saw our clothes on the floor and us in bed together. That woke Bailey up.

"You know it's polite to knock." I said.

"I'm sorry. I just didn't think I would see this." Janice said as she tried not to look at either of our naked bodies. "I just wanted to ask you if you wanted to get breakfast."

"Sure just give us some time to get dressed." I said as Janice left the room.

I started to rub Bailey's shoulders. "Good Morning." I said.

"Top of the morning to you too." Bailey said.

"That's Irish." I said with a laugh. "Don't worry I'll teach you."

"You're my favorite teacher on this ship then." Bailey said as we began to put on our clothes.

"You and Janice don't know each other that well. I want you two to get to know each other." I said as I finished dressing myself by putting shoes on.

"Sure I can do that, though you are introducing me to your family pretty fast." Bailey said giggling.

We headed down to the cafeteria for breakfast where we saw Cody.

"Bailey I have a confession." He said. "After you left. I kind of made out with London."

"I'm actually okay with that. I'm sure that London has always liked you because she's seemed jealous ever ssince we started dating. And I was actually going to break up with you anyway to be with Jessica." Bailey said.

"I guess I should have seen this coming." Cody said. "I'm sorry again for being such a jerk."

Cody then walked off to find London.

Shortly after Cody left, Janice and Zack walked into the cafeteria.

"So you two are together now." Zack said before he smiled. "I could get used to this."

So that is how I think Bailey and Jessica would get together. Some of the songs that I used when writing this story were _Thinking of You _by Katy Perry, _I Want to Know What Love Is _by Foreigner, recently covered by Mariah Carey and the Chipmunks (Who covered it better) and the title song _Don't Waste the Pretty _by Allison Iraheta. I decided to add a tag scene like they do in the show and we find out what happened with Cody. And Zack gets the last word.


End file.
